A Light Within Darkness
by AvroraElValkyria
Summary: Athena Wayne, adopted child of Batman and Wonder Woman discovers a dark fate and powers within her that makes her isolated from outside world, now, her life is in danger because she been hunted by someone who wants to uses her for the key to destroy the world, would she can conquers her dark fate and powers within her?
1. chapter 1

**Fandom:Justice League(2001-2004) and Justice League Unlimited (2004-2006)**

 **Rating:K**

 **Genre:Romance and Drama**

 **Relationship:Diana Prince(Wonder Woman)/Batman(Bruce Wayne)**

 **Summary:Athena Wayne, adopted child of Batman and Wonder Woman discovers a dark fate and powers within her that makes her isolated from outside world, now, her life is in danger because she been hunted by someone who wants to uses her for the key to destroy the world, would she can conquers her dark fate and powers within her?**

 **AN:My second Wonderbat Fanfiction! I hope you can enjoy it!** **I'm sorry if my fanfiction didn't follow the storyline of JL or JLU, I'm not watched the whole JL or JLU episodes, I just watch a couple episode, so I'm sorry if I messed up.**

 **As usual,** **I need to warn you about this too, ok, my Grammar is suck, English is like my 2th or 3th language, So, I'm so sorry for any word mistakes in the story! I promise that I will learned English more to fixing my grammar!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own DC Comics or WB.**

The Knight is prowling. He crouches high atop a tower in his beloved city of Gotham, just waiting. Waiting for someone to be in trouble, waiting for his moment to strike. He is the epitome of stealth, the very essence of darkness. He is the Dark Knight of Gotham. He is the Batman.

He protects Gotham and its inhabitants, watches over them. every night, every day, but very few actually knew the Dark Knight, and even fewer reallyknew him. Only a small number of people knew the man Bruce Wayne and Batman all in one. Even most of the Justice League didn't really know him. The founding members, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman were the special people who knew the man behind the mask.

And Diana was the only woman to have ever fully captured Batman's seemingly unreachable heart.

Batman's heart tugges at the thought of the Amazonian princess. For all the time he had known her, he had admired her bravery, strength, and perseverance also her soft and beautitul smile that warms his heart everytime he sees her, the sound of her laugh, and the way her eyes saw into the very depths of his soul, then a few months ago he finally realized how much he was in love with her, but he had no interest to confess it to her, for once in his lifetime, he truly in love with someone, he had tried to fool himself, tried to stay away from her, tried to hide his emotions from her.

Breaking away from his thoughts, he looks down at the Gotham port once again, a ship just arrives in there, there one man comes out from the ship follows by a few womans with chains in their hands, then greets by a couple of mans while offers him a suitcase of money as the womans gets into the truck.

"Gordon."

"Batman, are you successed to tracks them?"

"Yes, it's in the port, come into the port now with the other police."

"We on the way."

Then, Batman throws a pile of smoke bombs into the grounds then a few seconds after it's explodes that makes them feels cautionly while pulling guns from their pocket, he took off into the night to attack them first. He soares through the air, hanging onto his grappling line, then he punchs and kicks the mans into the ground as he throws batarangs to them, all of the mans now is lying in the ground, the womans all safe and sound in the , then as Batman didn't see there is one man with a gun that leads to his head.

"Watch out!" Then there is a teen runs to Batman and successed to pushes him away before shot into him, the gun know far away from that man, Batman that still a little confused falls into the ground as he tries to wake himself up, the girl tries to run from that man, but it's too late, he captures her and he shut her mouth with his hand as he points a knife it into her head with another hand.

"Stop this or you will sees this knife through her head, believe it, I'll do it!" The man warns the Batman as the knife is more closer into her head, the girl cries out as looks at him with a scared and confused look, but Batman didn't show one fear at all in his face.

"I believe in you." The Batman throws batarangs to his hand that makes his hand bleeds out, then he runs towards him as he punchs that man into the ground, that man is growling in pain after knock down by Batman, then Batman sees into the girl, if she had any injuries or bruises, his eyes not captures any injuries or bruises that makes him feels glad.

Then girl just looks at him, with her purple eyes, she continue stares into the Dark Knight that stands in front of her as Batman walks towards her, she slowly walks to back with a scared look, then the Batman touch the girl shoulder as she tries to run away from the him. "Are you hurt, kid?" Batman asks to her.

The girl shook slowly that means she didn't had injuries or bruises, Batman slowly takes the girl hand as walks slowly into the groups of woman to ask something about this kid, how she can be here and some few questions he can ask for captures the others. "Who parents of this little girl?"

Then there one woman walks in front of him that understand what he talks about. "None of us, Mr."

"What?"

"She is a orphan, that mans found her at when they wanted to took us to Gotham, she is starve and weak at we first saw her, they commanded us to took cared of her until she got better, but until now, she still don't want to eats or even touch her food, her fever is getting high until now. and she didn't talk to any of us." She finish her explanation to Batman.

"So, what you gonna do with her?" Batman asks to her.

"I don't know, we'll see." That woman says.

"If you know something, just tell me or the police."

"Alright, we will help to capture others like them, Thank you, sir."

"No problem." Batman says while tries to let down the girl from his shoulder, but she refuses to let go from him.

"Don't go, I want to go with you." The girl begs to him with a weak voice as he holds Batman hand harder, signs for she didn't want to go with the womans, she wants to go with him, The Dark Knight that makes Batman itself stunned with that, a weak, innocent and fragile child don't had shows her fear in front of him.

"She finally talk...It's because of you, sir-" The woman looks at the Batman happily. "Just take her if you wants it, as she happy with someone she chooses, we actually didn't mind at all because we not her parents or relative, so we can't control what that girl wants, but it's up to you, sir."

Batman sees to her purple eyes once again, her dirty black hair waves with the wind, she reminds Batman of someone, weak, innocent, fragile, confused, scared and lost, all of that reminds that is himself at her age, she needs someone to light in her dark way like Alfred did when he shows a light in his dark way. "I will think about it, but for now, it's for the best to take her."

"I hope you be happy, dear." That woman holds the girl face softly, then the sirens of Police car can be heard from far away, Batman slowly walks to back as he pulls out a grappling hook into Bat-Plane that already flight in the sky, then he gets into the Bat-plane with the girl sits besides him, then flight away from the port.

"Batman?"

Batman nearly cursed aloud as a familiar voice rang out in his ear, it's Wonder Woman. "What is it?" He asked in his low, gruff voice.

"Come to Watchtower, there is something we need to discuss about." Wonder Woman talks through Batman ear-piece placed in his cowl.

"I can't, Wonder Woman, I busy now." Batman talks as he drives the Bat-Plane above Gotham's buildings that amazes the girl away, Bruce smiles as he looks to her exicted face just because she can sees beautiful Gotham scenery at night.

"It's beautiful!" The girl says loudly to Batman.

"Is that a girl voice?" Wonder Woman hears the little girl voice from Batman's earpiece.

"That why I can't come." Batman says.

"Oh, just bring her to Watchtower."

"Alright." Batman says while drive away the Bat-plane to Bat-Cave.

XOXO

"So, she is orphan that you saved at the port, she wanted to went with you after you saved her, now, you consider to takes her as your adopted daugther, am I correct, Batman?" Wonder Woman talks to Batman.

"Yes."

"She one beautiful girl, didn't you?" She walks into the girl that hides behind Batman and kneel down as she softly touch the girl black hair and looks at her purple light eyes then little girl touch Wonder Woman hair and face as well. "You're beautiful too, miss."

"Well thank you, dear." Wonder Woman laughed.

Batman's heart began to beat faster as he watched her talk softly to the girl. "What do you suggest we do with her?" He finally questioned.

Diana's blue eyes looked into his, and they were watery. "I want to keep her, but with what we do-"

Batman looked down at the girl, an idea forming in his mind. "I already adopted Dick and Tim," he murmured, more to himself. "But actually they're grown up now."

"You're not actually, do you mean to say-" Diana stammered.

"Would you consider taking care of her, Diana?"

Diana looked down. "I'd love to, Bruce."

"Diana. This is a big commitment. You don't have to decide just yet."

Diana smiled. "I know, Bruce, but I need some help to raise her." Diana looks into Batman direction, gives him signal that both of them should raise the little girl together.

"Are you mean-"

"Yes, are you wants to help me raise her? Wonder Woman asks to Batman.

"If you don't mind." Batman says to her with a blush under his cowl.

"So, where she live?"

"She can stays in the manor."

"Ok, it's decided!" Wonder woman smiles at Batman that makes his heart beats faster. "By the way, what is her name?"

"I don't know-" Batman turns to his back and kneel down in front of the little girl. "What is your name, kid?"

"I don't know my name or any of my memories, I only know that I'm in here with person I even don't know, but they saved and cared about me, It's just-" The little girl looks into the ground with teary eyes. "I'm sorry, that I useless-"

"Aww, dear-" Wonder Woman walks as she kneel down besides Batman while she holds up the girl face. "It's ok, I will give you a name."

"Really?" The girl asks to her.

"Yes, Hm, what is a perfect name for a beautiful girl like you?" Diana holds the little girl nose that makes her giggles a bit. "How about Athena?" Wonder Woman holds the girl face as she nods with a happy face.

"Hello, Athena, from now both of us will be your parents." Wonder Woman smiles to Athena.

"T-thank you, thank you very much, for everything..." The girl says with a crack voice as she cries out.

"Here-here, don't be sad, my dear." Wonder Woman gives her a warm hug, then release the hug after she calms down as she wipes out her happy tears away from her eyes.

"Let me introduce you to the Justice League." Wonder Woman walks with Athena as Batman follows both of them enters the hall of justice to meet the othee superheros inside, as the doors opens up, there is several superheros like Superman, Martian Manhunter Flash, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl that already sits in their seats.

"Welcome to Watchtower, Athena."


	2. Chapter 2

It's the been a week since Athena adopted.

Bruce already finished Athena's adoption paper last night with Diana as they comforted Athena to slept because every night she always have a bad nightmares that haunts her in her sleep over all over, so she asked both of them to accompanied her until she slept, Bruce told Athena a bedtime story, then Diana sang a song that used sang for her when she was a little girl.

"Wayne," Bruce answers his phone at his shoulder as he washes the dish in his both arms.

"Mr. Wayne? This is Amanda Brooke, Athena's teacher," the woman's voice is young and shaky. Bruce smothers a laugh; the young teacher is clearly terrified to talk with him. His reputation precedes him apparently.

"Yes, Mrs. Amanda, what's wrong?" He dries the dish in his hands and sets it on the counter before picking up the next one.

There's a brief pause and then, "I didn't really want to bother you, but Athena. She's been acting up and we have to ask you or her mother to come pick her up for the rest of the day."

"What?" Bruce snaps, surprised. he knew that Athena isn't a trouble child. Sure she's headstrong and stubborn, but look at who her parents are.

"I'm sorry! She just-we can't let her stay here today. I'll be happy to explain why when you get here," Mrs. Amanda chatters away nervously.

Her tone makes Bruce chuckle a bit. Everyone thinks they have to be scared of Bruce Wayne, when it's really Diana Prince that they should be frightened of. Bruce doesn't even want to think about her reaction to their adoptive daughter's technical suspension.

He finishes the call with Athena's teacher, promising to be at the school before the hour is up and heads off to calls Diana that is Athena's mother figure.

It was nice, having someone who knew, and loved, all aspects of his personality.

He pulls out his phone to call Diana as he pushes Diana number as fast he can, he puts the phone at his ear, waits Diana to answers his call. "Diana?"

"Bruce, what is it?" Diana finally answer.

"It's about Athena."

"What happened to her?" Diana's tone voice raise up a bit.

"She was suppended and we had to pick her up as fast we can, I will pick you up."

"We meet together at her school, don't have to pick me up, I'll go myself."

Before Bruce can answer, Diana ends the call, Bruce confused and afraid at the same time after the call, afraid of the hell storm her angry, she will rain down on a poor, unsuspecting teacher, then he walks as fast he can to his car, drives away from Wayne Manor.

"Alfred." Bruce calls Alfred to tell him that she would gone for a while. "I'll go to Athena's school, I had to pick her up, there is something bad happen to her."

"Oh, I hope it's not a big problem."

"I hope so."

XOXO

Diana has calmed down, marginally; by the time they reach the classroom. Her hands aren't balled into fists anymore, but her eyebrows are still drawn together angrily. Even Bruce's hand on her lower back, rubbing small circles, isn't enough to calm her further.

"Remember, we don't know what actually happened," Bruce reminds Diana. They both have short tempers, but Diana is a fierce and any perceived slight to her child is practically a death sentence. Her quest for justice extends to their adoptive daughter as well.

"What happened is my little girl got in trouble," Diana returns, "I promise, she is not going to be suspended."

And with that, Diana marches into Athena's classroom. Bruce follows.

The classroom is empty save for Athena and her teacher, Athena just sits at one seat in front of teacher desk, she only looks into the desk without souless eyes, she scared, of her adoptive parents will dump her out, leaved her alone in this cruel and unkind world, Athena's face expression just makes Bruce heart crushes, makes him sad to see his adoptive daughter like that.

Mrs.Amanda clears her throat while stands up when both of them get into the class, "Mr. Wayne, Mrs. Wayne."

"It's actually Mrs. Prince-" Bruce tries to corrects Mrs. Amanda words.

"No, Mrs. Wayne indeed." Diana cuts off Bruce's word before he even finish it, Diana expression when she corrects sharply, causing Bruce to muffle a smirk, he can't hold it back.

"Yes, yes, of course," Mrs. Amanda stammers, her eyes wide in the presence of the Amazonian Princess. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Wayne. If you wouldn't mind sitting down? I can explain."

"I would rather stand," Diana says icily. Bruce sits in one the chairs in front of Athena's teacher table, as he tells Diana to calm down before she lets out her anger to Athena's teacher.

"Could you tell us why Athena's in trouble?" Bruce says calmly.

"Well, to be honest, Mr. Wayne, it's been going on for a few weeks now," Ms. Harrison starts. "She been one of the students have been getting into verbal spats."

"Verbal spats?" Bruce repeats, one eyebrow raised.

"Athena had a friend, an autism friend," the teacher says and Bruce and Diana share a look, knowing exactly where this story is going.

"I don't see any problem there," Diana said coldly cuts Mrs. Amanda words before she even finish it.

"Diana, let her finish," Bruce holds Diana hands softly that makes her blushes so hard, her heart beats so fast, makes her felt panicked and confused at the same time because the Dark Knight is holding her hands now, slowly manage to calm her down. "Continue it, Mrs. Amanda."

"Yes-yes, of course, her friends is been bullied by her classmates, Athena been protecting her from the bullies without any violance, then later that morning, the bullies mocked her friends, made fun of her, I had to said that Athena protected her friend once again, then this happen." Mrs. Amanda stops her words as she pulls out photos to the bullies that hurted badly and the place that destroyed so bad when they bullied Athena's friend.

"So, let me get this straight? My daughter is being punished for standing up for herself and others. Is that what you want to teach young children? That they should let themselves and their peers be bullied? That is not justice!" Diana shouts to her teacher as hits the table until the grounds shakes for a moment.

"Diana, please-"

"Let's go home, Athena!" Diana drags Athena that sits beside the teacher as she walks leaves the classroom.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Amanda, don't worry, I will pay all of that damage." Bruce stands while holds the teacher hands.

"It's ok-ok, Mr. Wayne, I understand." The teacher speaks out.

Bruce leaves the classroom as fast he can, then meet Diana and Athena stands in front of his car. "Diana-"

"Just get into the car, Bruce." Diana said coldly.

Bruce opens the car with his keys as they gets into the car, Diana and Bruce sits in the front and Athena sits in the back, her body is shaking, she is holding back tears in both of her eyes, she afraid that her parents will let her go after this, imagine the outside world, just her alone, without any of her parents or friends.

Arrives in the Wayne Manor, they already in the Manor, Diana and Bruce stands beside each other in front of scared Athena, hoped that she will be forgiven by both of her parents if she lucky, she had the most scariest parents that people would imagine of, The Dark Knight and The Princess of Themysicra, Batman and Wonder Woman.

"Diana, you don't have to act like that, she just doing her job." Bruce said.

"She is our daughter, your daugther, Bruce! I can't let her been suspended just because she protected her friend, she not done a wrong thing, she just protected her friend!"

"But she uses violance to do that, Diana! She just can tell them to not making fun of her friend or just tell the teacher about it, she doesn't have to used violance to do that!"

"You even used violance even without talk to the criminal, you just punched and kicked with violently to them without any word, why didn't you just talk to them softly and cuddly and then they will never do criminal anymore after that."

"I'm s-sorry," Athena speaks with a crack voice, harden her fist, let down tears in both of her eyes as she starts to sobs quietly without her parents notices her. "I'm sorry if I will never be a proper daugther for both of you!" She runs into upstairs fastly that make Bruce and Diana shock at what she said.

"Athena!"


End file.
